Who You Really Are
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: This is to Boolia's story 'Secret Files of Agent P'. And I got permission to this. This is the part after Perry wonders why he's a platypus. I know! I accidenlt gave Perry's dad and Perry's spirit guide da same name! RRRRGH!


**This is a scene for Boolia's story 'Secret Files Of Agent P'.**

**YAY!!!!**

**If any reader gets mad at this story, quickly scroll to the bottom.**

I sat on the grass, upset. I started to open my bag to get a little snack, but something held me back from eating.

I laid down on the grass and tried to sleep.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This would be a LONG night. I imagined me finding out what I would be in the future. Maybe I would be a super hero.

Or probably a super swimmer, who could beat the fastest of swimmers.

Or maybe…or maybe…or maybe….Or maybe I'd just be a scared-of-everything- platypus.

Living like a platypus, looking like a platypus, eating like a platypus!!!

I was starting to think I would be the loser out of my family when I saw a cave in the rocks beside me. I walked to the cave and snuck in. I saw a passage way. I walked to the passage way and crawled in. I opened my mouth in awe.

The passage way led to a cave. Water dripped off a crystal hanging off the ceiling. It hit my beak. I shivered since it was freezing.

I walked in the cave, hoping there would be no ending, thinking I would live in this cave and never be able to see my family again.

Something shone out of one of the passages. I walked to the passage, wondering what was in there.

In the little room, I could see that there was some crystals. I saw a figure singing:

_Praise the father sun,_

_and sister moon,_

I walked over to see the figure. It was a little wolf puppy. He was humming and singing.

He turned to me and said "Hello!" I smiled back and said "Hi", finally I said "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" The wolf smiled and said "No. I like Platypus's. They are such weird creatures of earth. The great idea of a duck beaver."

I glared at the wolf and said "I may be a platypus." "Well of course you are" the wolf said "Why else would a animal have a duck bill and beaver tail?" I stared at him and he said " People always wonder who they are"

I finally said "I _know _who I am. I am Perry, son of Haley and Hendre. Who are _you?!_" I growled, glaring at him. He smiled and aid "I am Maldor. Son of Hessen and Rubik. Both, simple grey wolves. This answer explains who we are, but not what we are" I finally sighed. "Okay, but how do I find out who I am?" I finally asked.

Hendre moved some crystals. "What are you doing?" I asked. The light under the crystals started glowing and the crystal's produced light. On the walls, I could see pictures of wolves, foxes and other animals.

"When every creature in the world is born, a spirit stands beside them" Hendre explained. "Why?" I asked. "To light their way through the long dark night. And sing them songs to guide them." he continued. "Why?" I asked again. I was beginning to worry I was bugging him. "Because each of us has a mission that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart." Hyndre explained.

The crystal light flashed on a picture.

_You must go to the east,_

_go to the west,_

_the road is rocky and the way far,_

I stared, confused.

_It's a dangerous trail,_

_a difficult quest,_

Hendre looked at me while he sang. I was getting the message.

_If you want to know,_

The light flashed on some pictures. I watched amused.

_Who you Really Are_

A bird on the wall soared through the wall like it was in the sky.

_There are forces all around you,_

_To comfort and to guide you,_

A big hawk and a little hawk picture appeared. I sat on a rock to watch.

_Fathers and teachers,_

A big bear picture appeared. It was in an attack position.

_Powerful creatures,_

_and a voice,_

Suddenly, out of the blue, a big black wolf was nose-to-nose with me.

_that sings inside you,_

The wolf reared up and howled. Suddenly, like dust, it disappeared.

I got up in surprise. I walked to the center of the room. Suddenly, I was surrounded by 3 black wolverines. A male wolverine started singing:  
_Or you could turn back around,_

_run along home,_

All three of them started singing:

_Back to the place where your friends are_

Finally, they disappeared like smoke. A chilling women's voice said,

_Perhaps that is best,_

_you need the rest,_

I stared at the wall filled with pictures.

_Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

A wolf picture of it howling brightened the room. A wolf, lined by blue, stared at me.

_Unless you want to know,_

_you truly want to know,_

Suddenly, the room brightened. Wolf pictures ran throught the wall.

_Unless you want to know,_

Finally, I heard Hendre's voice.

_Who you really are,_

I heard female voices next,

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

I stared at the pictures in awe. "Woah" I muttered finally. I stared at the pictures circled me. The light finally dimed and the light from the crystals was the only light. I opened my eyes in surprise. I finally knew what Hendre was to me now.

(A/N yes I know. I do NOT believe in spirit guides!!!)

But, Hendre was gone. I looked for him, but he was gone.

I finally knew what I had to do. I silently walked out of the cave room. I was thinking what my siblings were going to do when I told them about Hendre. But then I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't tell them about Hendre. They would think I hit my head. Especially my Mom.  
I could see the opening of the cave. I ran out of the cave.

I breathed the night air. I was thinking Hendre was nearby, so I looked for him. I couldn't see him. He did say they sung songs to guide people. I was quiet for a while, but nothing happened.

I sighed and picked up my bag. Suddenly, I heard noises. they were coming from little houses. I gripped the bag in my hand and started toward the houses.

I knew what I had to do. As I walked to the houses, I gripped the bag tighter.

I needed to find out who I am.

**(Sniff) The end.**

**Pikachu: Oh, gosh that was moving.**

**Me:Yeah I know…**

**Pikachu: No literally, it WAS moving. (Points to moving truck)**

**Me: PIKACHU!!!!!**

**If any of you want to hear the song, the link is on my profile.**

**Don't listen to it in earphones!! It's Way beautiful without earphones at the ending. **


End file.
